Who Died?
Loveolas accidentally kills Ice. Plot Ice can never keep his hands to himself. He's always touching the brothers' weapons and getting hurt. He passes by Loveolas' room and sees his bow and arrows and decides to go in for the grab. Right when he's about to grab it, Loveolas catches him and the boys play tug of war with the bow. Loveolas grabs the string while Ice has the other side and Loveolas falls. This means he let go of the string that pushes the arrow forward. Ice taunts Loveolas but there's nothing to laugh about as Ice immediately falls to the floor. Loveolas screams and you know when one of the B. Brothers screams, it's loud. Sindel, Ro Ro, and Kitana run to the scene. The girls question Loveolas while Ro Ro laughs silently at Ice's dead body. Sindel says that they need a cover-up for Ice's death and to hide it from the rest of the family. The others agree and make up a story. Two hours later, Shao Kahn calls for Ice but Sindel immediately goes with the story they made. Here's how it goes. * Shao Kahn: "Ice. Get down here immediately!" * Sindel: "Uh, uh, sweetie, Ice isn't here." * Shao Kahn: "Then where the hell is he?" * Sindel: "Over his friend's house." * Shao Kahn: "What friend? I had no idea he had friends." * Sindel: "Yeah. That boy, uh, 'Jabber Burgers'." * Ro Ro (whispering to Sindel): "''Jabari'''' Burgess!" * Sindel: "Jabari Burgess I mean." * Shao Kahn: "Isn't that kid a bisexual?" * Sindel: "I don't know, probably." * Shao Kahn: "And isn't Ice gay?" * Sindel: "Most likely." * Shao Kahn: "Then what are they doing together at Jabba the Hut's house?" * Sindel: "I don't know. If they wanna experiment together then let them. It'd be nice to have a house full of gay kids. Just look at Ro Ro. He's gay and turned out to be a masterpiece!" * Shao Kahn: "Whatever bitch. RO RO!" Ro Ro rushes to Shao Kahn and Shao Kahn tells him what he wants him to do. "Go get your brother from Jack the Rapist's house and tell him I need him...for a chance." Instead of heading to the door, Ro Ro sneaks over to a spying Loveolas and asks if he has the recording of Ice and Jabari mixed together for him. Loveolas gives him the tape and Ro Ro heads to Earthrealm to Jabari's house. Ro Ro calls Shao Kahn on a random number and plays the tape. Shao Kahn hangs up the phone and is disgusted and Sindel asks what's wrong. "Ice called and told me he was busy with Jabba and they started moaning. Ro Ro's a better gay person than him. At least he doesn't call his father while having sex!" Sindel laughs and goes up to Loveolas' room. Ro Ro comes through a portal and the three have their meeting in Loveolas' locked room. They plan on what to do for Ice as the charade isn't gonna trick Shao Kahn for long. Fluffy starts scratching on the door and Ro Ro expels him. 5 minutes later, Fluffy starts scratching on the door again. Again, Ro Ro expels him. 3 minutes later, Fluffy starts barking like crazy and Ro Ro is forced to open the door. Fluffy's middle head (the one equivalent to Ro Ro) is holding a bottle in it's mouth while the other two heads look concerned. Ro Ro takes the bottle and reads that it's a reviving potion. Fluffy signals Ro Ro to give it to Ice and Ro Ro does so. When Ice is revived, he goes off on Loveolas and Sindel slaps him. The four talk, not knowing that Bitch Puddin' and Mileena are watching them (Bitch Puddin's eyes moving on a painting of him and Mileena in the closet). Mileena and B.P. learn that Loveolas killed Ice and that they tricked Shao Kahn so the two use the palace's hidden passages and go straight to Shao Kahn. The two snitch and Shao Kahn confronts the gang when they get downstairs. He yells, swears, and spits at the three tricksters. It soon gets violent and people get hurt. Sindel gets slapped. Ro Ro gets slammed against the wall, and Loveolas gets it worst - he gets hit in the face with Shao Kahn's hammer. Ice says that the three should get a punishment, so, Shao Kahn puts Sindel on community service for the entire summer, Loveolas is forced to stay in with the Netherrealm pit monster for two weeks and Ro Ro is let off the hook. Ice is surprised that Ro Ro gets let off the hook and complains. "Well, since you wanna complain, you can take a punishment mister. For having sex with Jabari and ''calling me while doing it, you have to do community service all year, 6:30 AM to 10:30 PM, you can't leave Outworld or go to a Killerwood or Perras de Las club and, you can't ,think, watch, play, or talk about Pokemon! This collar will make sure you pay if you break any of these rules. You also can't swear. It shocks you so the more rules you break, the higher the voltage gets!" Ice tries to tell Shao Kahn that he didn't have sex with Jabari, it was all Ro Ro but Shao Kahn says he doesn't wanna hear it and to go suck a dick. Ice pouts to his room, while Ro Ro gloats. For gloating, Shao Kahn grounds Ro Ro and says he can't leave the palace grounds. Ro Ro tells Shao Kahn to fuck off and goes to his room.